Alien Guts
Alien Guts(also known as Guts Seijin in Japanese) is a bird-like alien species that appeared on the Ultraseven series. They are known for defeating Ultraseven and for his crucifixion. They appear on the two-part story Episodes 39 and 40. Their subtitle is One's Double Alien, which is a reference to their ability to multiply. They appeared in the big screen as one of the antagonists on Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. When the Ultraseven series were dubbed for english on TNT, the Guts were renamed the Buffins of Abadon. Ultraseven 'History' After the destruction of Aron, Alien Guts analyzed every aspect of Ultraseven including his human disguise of was running out of energy.]]Dan Moroboshi. They were later planning on how to defeat Ultraseven, one of the Aliens suggested to kill Dan Moroboshi, but the other Guts said that is better to kill Ultraseven: They were going to fight him, defeat him, show to humanity that he was defeated and the humans will be left without a choice but to surrender to them. At the Ultra Garrison, many false alarms were happening, the alarrm sounded again, Dan Moroboshi and Anne were sent to patrol and see what was happening. That night as Dan and Anne went on patrol, several cars with no drivers cornered them. Dan quickly discovered that they were being driven by Alien Guts, who revealed himself and began to taunt him. After another Guts appeared, the first one shot Dan with a gun and forced him to flee while his adversary was chasing him. Suddenly two more Alien Guts appeared out of nowhere, making it extremely difficult for Dan to flee and forced him to summon Windam. However, before Windam could lay a hand on Alien Guts, a saucer appeared out of nowhere and killed him. After growing much larger, Alien Guts decided to leave to finish Ultraseven later. The next day a bizzare glass casing made itself known, drawing out the Ultra Garrison and attacking them. After the alien destroyed a bridge to prevent the escape of Dan, he turned into Ultraseven with Guts arriving to the scene inmediately. However, Alien Guts was capable of standing up to any assault Ultraseven could execute and managed to tire him out. After the alien used the paralysis ray, a cross of crystal made itself known and trapped Ultraseven in it. With Ultraseven out of the way, Alien Guts set his sights on the Self Defense Force and used his saucer to slaughter them. After the battle, Guts Seijin showed the crucified Ultraseven and told the people of Earth to hand Earth over to them or else more lives would be lost. Not wanting to go down without a fight, the Ultra Garison started constructing on a new weapon that could pierce the glass cross Ultraseven was trapped in. Before they could revive his power by hitting the orb on his forehead with their fighters' energy bolts, the glass cross teleported away. After Alien Guts's magnetic wheel failed to capture one of the local racers that was helping the Ultra Garrison, Ultraseven's location was found on a hillside. Alien Guts summoned three saucers to try and kill Ultraseven, but the TDF MRI used it's laser stream, equipped with a device called the Magnerium Medicalizer, on the hero's orb and managed to revive him. Using the Knuckle Beam to free himself, Ultraseven began to launch knife cutters to the three ships until they were destroyed and set his sights on Alien Gut's main saucer. After a barrage of knife cutters strengthened by the sun's energy, the aliens began to panic as the inside of his saucer began to over heat and blow up the machinery. Ultraseven finished off Alien Guts and his saucer with the Super Eye Slugger. 'Ultraman Kids' ﻿Alien Guts appears in the Ultraman Kids anime as a student, and works as a henchman for the pest Alien Baltan. Unlike the evil Alien Guts, this Alien Guts in particular is colored green and his other colors different aswell, and he wears a suit.﻿ ﻿ 'Heisei Ultra Seven' This Alien re-appeared in the made-for-video special Ultra Seven - From Earth Forever 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers' Arriving in the city of Kobe in their invisible spaceship, four aliens -Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Zarab - searched for the site where the mighty chouju, U-Killersaurus, lay sealed. These four aliens formed an alliance in order to destroy the Ultra Bros. once and for all. They planned to release U-Killersaurus and Yapool, causing a global panic, during which, they would invade the Earth. With the Ultra Bros. unable to transform due to using the Final Cross Shield to seal U-Killersaurus, they only obstacle was Ultraman Mebius. Their plan was to first observe his powers, but Temperor was impatient, and proclaimed that it was unnecessary. He said he would destroy Mebius on his own, and then become the leader of the group. The other three let him go out on his own, secretly deciding to use him as a guinea pig to study Mebius' powers. In the end, Temperor was defeated by Mebius. However, thanks to him, the remaining aliens had all the information they needed on Mebius. Zarab went ahead for phase two of their plan; to capture Aya Jinguji, a friend of Mirai's, take her place, and then poison him with a phony drink. Mebius managed to stop his plans and destroy him, but with Mebius now weakened, Nackle and Guts moved on to phase three of their plan. Guts appeared before Mebius, and effoftlessly managed to trap him into a crystal crucifix. Kobe was then surrounded by an isolation field from their spaceship, by which nothing could get in or out. The remaining Ultra Bros. decided to transform one more time in order to save Mebius and the Earth, and appeared before Guts. Nackle soon landed too, and the two aliens stood between the Ultra Bros. and Mebius. A difficult fight ensued, with the Ultra Bros. being overpowered 2 on 1. However, the Ultra Bros. would not give up, and they were soon able to stop Guts and Nackle, if only for a short time. They then released Mebius from his prison, only to be trapped themselves when Guts and Nackle got back up. After trapping the brothers, they combined their powers to defeat Mebius with one blast of energy. They then called upon their spaceship, which used the light energy of the captured Ultra Bros. to slowly break the seal of U-Killersaurus. Shortly after, however, Mebius somehow regained his strength, and battled both aliens with little trouble. Later,Ultraman Mebius fired his Mebium Ray into Guts,causing the seijin to tip over slightly and blow to pieces before he even hit the ground. Now only Nackle Seijin remained. When giant sized, their height is around 40 meters tall, and weighs around 40,000 tons. *A scene of this movie appears in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, where Alien Guts is seen along Alien Nackle destroying the city of Kobe. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' As Rei looked for Alien Hook using Litra, Gomess was summoned once again with his master, Alien Guts, revealing himself to Rei. Guts began to taunt Rei as Gomess started to gain the upper hand in the fight, but after Litra launched a couple of fireballs, GomoraGomora was able to win by destroying Gomess with the Super Oscillatory Wave. Guts was afraid at this point, and teleported away. Guts eventually returned, wanting a rematch with Rei. His new monster, Kelbeam, fought Rei's new monster, Miclas. At first, Kelbeam was winning, but after Rei encouraged Miclas, Kelbeam found himself wrapped up with his own tail, and quickly beaten. Kelbeam lost his footing, accidentally falling on his Master, crushing him. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie' This alien reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. He was among the 100 monsters revived by Ultraman Belial. He was leading the part of the army of monsters that attacked. He was among the last monsters to survive, and survived many hits that can kill any other monster. He was one of the last six surviving monsters destroyed by Ultraman Zero. He was revived back as a part of Beryudora, a monster made of a union with all the other monsters of Belial's Army, and Belial himself as the brain. Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius ,Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna , and Ultraman destroyed it and all its monsters with Alien Guts among them. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Reionyx Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters